


(Interlude) Megatron - Observations

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [15]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Megatron starts noticing some things





	(Interlude) Megatron - Observations

**Author's Note:**

> intergalacticsugar - Megatron' s thoughts/catches on to sunstreakers and sideswipe affection to younger ratchet. Or if he did find out what would be his first attempt to get ratchet from that younger verse.

                Early on, the Autobot commanders wised up to the fact that Megatron would do his very best to kill Sideswipe when he encountered the twins. Starscream often remarked that the damage Megatron inflicted on Sunstreaker, on the other hand, was more like a courting dance.

                After a three day stint in Medical for a sharper than normal comment along those lines, Starscream kept quiet on the subject in the future. But he had also had a point.

                Megatron backed off on Sunstreaker for the most part, although Sideswipe was still fair game if they were close enough on the battlefield. He had more important things to do than chase Sunstreaker around and woo him back to Megatron’s side. Despite his potential as a valuable asset, Sunstreaker had made a choice, and Megatron realized there was nothing he could do to change Sunstreaker’s mind.

                Keeping his distance allowed Megatron to notice something though. Time and time again, Megatron saw Sideswipe hovering around one of the Autobot medics. A bulky white and red mech often on the front lines.

                Megatron didn’t think much of it until he spotted Sunstreaker in Sideswipe’s place. It startled Megatron enough that he broke off from fighting and observed the interaction for a moment before moving on. Perhaps it was a one-time thing – Sideswipe had asked Sunstreaker to watch over his current fling while he couldn’t.

Past experience proved that each twin would each occasionally pair up with someone else, but they always came back to each other. And they never seemed to be able to agree on a third partner, as Megatron well knew.

                Yet a few weeks later, Megatron spotted Sunstreaker covering the medic during a quick and dirty wound repair on the field. And the next month, Sunstreaker ushered the medic off the battlefield during a retreat, his hand pressed to the small of the mech’s back.

                The twins continued to alternate, showing evidence of protectiveness over the mech that raised Megatron’s hackles. What was so special about the boxy little medic? How had he managed to snag both Sideswipe _and_ Sunstreaker’s attentions?

                And how much would it hurt them if the medic was taken out of the equation?

 

~ End


End file.
